The Lost Skywalker's
by wiseguy2415
Summary: The humans of team Prime up the ante for the war against the Decepticons, but when more allies come to their aid than what they thought, Jack and June learn something new about their family. Sequel to "The Birthday Boy"-HIATUS
1. Prime Squad

Prime squad: sequel to "The Birthday Boy"

Chapter one

Three weeks after Jack's birthday.

The human members of team Prime stood in the training room with their weapons ready.

Each one had a pistol of their choosing.

Jack had been placed as the leader of the "small" team, due to the fact that his father was in the military and was the leader of the war unit previous to his death, and Optimus said he would be the best choice for the position.

Jack didn't argue, but he didn't agree ether. He remembered the conversation he had earlier with Optimus about being in charge.

" _Are you sure I'm the best choice for leading them, I mean what about Fowler?" Jack asked the Autobot leader._

" _While he would be the better choice in leading this team, he wouldn't be the best choice as a permeant commander, Why? You may ask, he won't always be here to lead you, and I trust your judgement, if you are anything like your father you will do everything to ensure your team's survival, and success." Optimus replied._

Jack looked at the environment as the holoforms of Decepticons stood before them.

He closed his eyes and remembered what Ratchet said,

" _one burst from anyone of your weapons will offline a Decepticon, remember to concentrate your fire, while your gun won't over heat, it will become extremely difficult for you to hit your mark with the recoil of the blaster." The medic said while talking about the weapons for every human._

" _No two blasters are the same, and as such you shouldn't treat 'em the same, although it would be useful for you all to get acquainted with all of the weapons, that option will remain solely on you."_

" _Now, if you need to, I have installed a 'rapid-fire' mechanism on all of your weapons, if semi-automatic fire is to slow for the situation you are in, just hit the button on the side, and you get fully-automatic fire."_

" _get the pattern of you weapon down quickly, you'll never know when you'll need it, between M.E.C.H. and the Decepticons, the threat will always be present, so keeping your weapon on standby is an absolute must"_

This is the second training session that "Prime Squad" has had, and they were ready to rock and roll.

The clock counted down to the start of the simulation, the team checked their weapons one more time.

They were ready.

The session began and all hell broke loose as the team tore through the holoforms like a hot knife to warm butter.

 _Command center after the team's training session._

"Good job Prime Squad, that was by far more efficient than the first time you went through the simulation." Optimus said to the team that he was proud to call as allies.

"Keep it up and we won't just have four warriors on the field." Arcee said, also proud her charge's team.

"Just remember, the 'cons will not underestimate you twice, the first time should be enough for us to end them completely." Ratchet said.

Team Prime has official grown it strength in numbers as well as will power. And every one of them were feeling it. Especially Optimus.

"That is all for now, you are dismissed." Optimus said.

"Think I am going to it a day and go home." Jack said stretching.

"I think I'll join you on that number." Sierra said.

Three weeks has passed since Jack and Sierra started dating. And believe it or not, the rest of the school kind of saw it coming.

 _The day after Jack's birthday was probably the most unusual to say the least, with the exception of Vince whom was his typical self, the-punk-that-deservers-a-knuckle-sandwich, towards Jack which he gladly served up on a silver platter towards the bully, which resulted in Jack getting commended rather than suspended for holding it back for so long._

 _The crack that echoed across the school halls had every one froze to their spots as Vince hit the ground with an audible thud._

 _An applause filed the hall after Vince hit the floor. Even the administration had no pity on the said boy, he did, after all, deserve it, so they too joined in the cheering._

 _Jack walked away rubbing the pain from his fist, Vince was the ultimately a victim of his own tyranny. And the way Jack walked away seemed like he just didn't care. And truthfully, he really didn't, but the fact remained, he did give Vince that token of gratitude from the behalf of the entire school body. So yeah, no hard feelings._

Sierra sat down next to Jack on the couch, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jack didn't do anything but excepted the motion, in fact, he wrapped his arm around the girl, and soon the where both asleep.

Three hours later Jack awoke to a crash by the terminal.

"Ratchet! are you alright?" Jack asked after jumping out from underneath Sierra (boy that sounds bad), and scrambling to get to the terminal to see if one-half of the medical team was okay and uninjured.

"Slag that was pleasant, I now know another test not to take on synthetic energon until it is completely stable." Ratchet said as the smoke cleared.

"What where you trying to do?" Jack asked.

"I was working on a formula for the synth-En, a 'non-flammable' formula so to speak." Ratchet said as he started to clean up his failed experiment.

"Do you need some help?" Jack said.

"The best help you can give me right now is getting yourself and the other humans off of the base premises, for your safety." If Jack heard correctly, he could have sworn he heard fear in the C.M.O.'s voice.

"Alright, I'll gather everyone." Jack said.

As he left the imitated area, he walked over to his slumbering girlfriend (who was still asleep surprisingly) and started to wake her up.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's where my pillow went." Sierra said bluntly, she too was smiling, it made Jack feel good to her smile like that.

"Come on, Prime squad is evacuating the base, Ratchet is working on an experiment that might be a hazard to our health." Jack said as calmly as possible.

"Okay, but where is everyone else?" Sierra said.

"I think I know…" Jack said.

 _Training room_

Raf, Miko, and June stood side-by-side, shooting targets to get aim improved.

Jack and Sierra approached the trio careful not to spook them.

"Disengage shooting range." Jack order teltran one.

"Disengaging." The computer replied.

The three turned to see Jack and Sierra standing at the entry of the training room.

"Good shooting y'all, but we gotta go, Ratchet is working on something that we may not want to be here for." Jack said coolly.

The other members nodded, and made their way to the ground-bridge terminal.

 _Later, Darby residence._

The Darby's, Sierra, Raf, and Miko sat in the living room, contemplating their next course of action (rather it be of action or rest).

Jack was the first to break the silence, "How about a movie?" He asked.

"Star Wars?" Raf offered.

"The Clone Wars! I haven't seen any of those yet!" Miko exclaimed.

Nods of went around the room.

"Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is then!" Jack said, as he went to grab the remote to launch Netflix.

Little did they know, there was a scout standing outside of the Darby's house looking in on the small team.

The hooded scout lifted a communicator to his ear.

"General Organa, I found the team you were looking for, what are your orders for contact of the squad leader?" The figure asked his commanding officer.

"Stay in the shadows for now, wait for reinforcements, or the first order to arrive at that planet, and then we will make contact with them and the Autobots, or you will have to warn them." The former princess said to her scout.

"Yes General." The scout said. As he disconnected the "call". He looked in on the team again, he couldn't wait to meet his general's younger Sister, and Nephew.

 _resistance star fleet_ (background music: the throne room)

General Organa smiled, she was woman in her mid to late 50's, and she was a proud leader of the resistance.

"Attention! All Ships, prep your Hyperdrives for a long hall, we're going to a distant planet on the other side of the galaxy."

"Where are we going General? If you don't mind me asking?" one of the Admirals asked.

"We are going to see my little sister, and my nephew." Leia said.

All of the starship admirals said the same thing, "oh!"

"All ships prepare for light speed!" Leia ordered.

Several seconds later a collective hum field the area of space, and as fast as lightning, the fleet vanished into the distance.

 **Surprise! I bet none of you, saw that coming! I am proud to say this though, I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this!**

 **So I am completely going off the deep end with my imagination and some of you are of no doubt probably already wandering If Jack is going to be Force sensitive, as well as June, they most likely will be (considering where the rest of their family stand in that matter)**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below and I'll see y'all later.**


	2. The New Battlefront: Part One

Prime Squad Chapter 2

The New Battlefront: Part One

 _Jasper High School._

On any given day, Jasper High school would appear to be a simple school: Social ladder of respect, boyfriends holding their girlfriend lovingly, and so on.

Yet among the things that would stand out among the crowd would be a cheer-captain, being held by her boyfriend who was not very well respected, a loser, if you will.

However, this loser, just so happened to be a boy with a confidence level that no one; no matter how hard, could never reach. Jack Darby.

A simple student who holds a dark secret. He is not the simple student that everyone thinks he is, rather, he is one of the most trusted allies of a team of aliens from a distant planet, and the leader of a new branch of the team, the human division, "Prime Squad" as they were deemed by the leader of the aliens.

The day was as simple as one would hope, friends who stuck together through thick and thin.

Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sierra sat at the table in the cafeteria that was closest to the window. Why is anyone's guess. But the small group of friends were so close that they could finish each other's thoughts without any help.

And while this group of teens looked simple enough, nothing about the team was simple, because what this group is capable of protecting themselves from more than just aggrieve humans, they capable of protecting themselves from aliens, now that, is an incredible feat.

Each of the team members were armed with a weapon that could kill whatever they shot at, and while they would rather keep quiet about it, they all new that the 'cons were getting desperate, and that a public statement of their presence could very well be happening today, anywhere, even at their school.

One pistol for one user.

Miko, Human wreaker, simple reason as to why she has the night sniper, she isn't easy to terrified, rather, when someone she cares about is under any kind of fire, she'll snap so quick it's like lighting. She is a caring person if you're hurt, she'll lift anyone's spirits with a joke, and she'll show anyone a bad time they mess with her one of her friends.

Sierra, while shy, she holds an intelligence that is not to be underestimated, and when push comes to shove, she'll bite, scratch and kick with the best of them. She is a gentle girl with a skill of support for morale when it's low. But she won't hesitate to go into protection mode when she or any friend is being harassed.

Raf, while his size may make him seem to be weak, he is a walking encyclopedia, and a computer wiz if there ever was one. He is proof that intelligent can balances out physical strength if you have little.

And Jack, while he is no Raf when it comes to smarts, he still holds an amount of wisdom that is easy to see in his blue-grey eyes. And while it is hard to make him angry, he is a brick wall when someone approaches him with aggression, and he will lay out who ever threatens his family.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the break. The team members weren't worried all that much, their next class was all together after all.

'Art history' they mused, 'what fun!' only they had no idea what fun they were about to have.

Now Jack had always been able to sense the presence of a foreigner, and he had been able to tell that Arcee was not a simple motorcycle the day they meet, and the 'guy' he was sensing was watching him, with eagle eyes.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Jack asked, wondering if anyone else was feeling it.

"No." the other team members said.

Three minutes later.

Art and history don't go together, reason for that thought is simple, **IT IS BORING AS SCRAP!**

Jack still had that feeling of being watched, yet this time there was fear in the presence of the scout.

A knock at the door drew the lesson to stand still.

"Mr. Darby? Would get that please?" Mr. William said.

"Sure!" Jack said as he stood up to go open the door.

The lesson went on.

Suddenly Jack felt the presents beyond the door, and it wasn't a friendly one.

Jack's hand instinctively thumbed his gun, and he slowly approached the door.

His gut was screaming not to open the door, so he looked out the window, only to be shocked by what he saw.

Stormtroopers, a dozen or so, and it looked like they meant business, not in the reenacting matter either.

He never did make it to the doorknob, rather he stepped away from the door with a gulp.

 _This can't be happening!_

Yet, something deep down inside said this was indeed real.

He pressed his back against the wall by the door.

"Jack, are you okay?" Sierra asked. Stopping the lesson

"Come over here, and tell me what do see." Jack said under a cold sweat.

She did just that, when she got to the door, she looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

Jack exhaled, "So I wasn't seeing things." He said. The other students looked at him with a questioning look.

"Jack, did you know about this?" she asked ducking under the window.

He just shook his head.

"Miko, Raf, get your gear, we have a problem. 'Cons are one thing; Stormtroopers are a whole other ball game." Jack said.  
"STORMTROOPERS?!" Everyone in the room said.

Jack raised a finger to his lips, "SHHHHH! Give away our presents will you?!" He scolded.

"Miko, Raf, Sierra, get ready I get the feeling they aren't here to reenact a scene for us." Jack commanded.

Suddenly a knock at the door drew silence, "Commander Darby, by the order of the first order, you are to be arrested and executed!" And not another word came from anyone as the small team got ready to rock.

The weapon they carried seem to come out of nowhere, every one of the weapons came from a holster on their thighs.

They stacked up at the door, Jack turned to the other students, "I'd advise y'all to take cover, but you know, no one would listen to me, so your loss if you don't, just warning you that things are about to get hairy." Jack said.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and all hell broke loss.

* * *

Outside Earth's atmosphere

The resistance star fleet appeared out of hyperspace, Alarms were blearing as the Starfighters made ready to do battle with The First Order yet again.

"Like always, Commander Poe will lead the aerial assault, and army will be lead be Captain Finn. You all know what to do, get to Commander Darby, and his team, as well as my sister, provide support don't crowd them, from what files tell me the Darby's are notorious for fighting back when they are backed in corner. Is that clear?" The General said.

"Yes sir" the solders of the resistance said.

"Good luck, and may the force be with you." Leia said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Pho said as he clapped.

"Hey, Poe?" Finn said.

"Yeah?" The pilot looked his friend.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out to lead." The former Stormtrooper said.

"You were the top of your class right?" Poe asked. Finn just nodded.

Poe smiled, "You'll do fine!" he said. giving his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"I hope so" Finn said under his breath, as he turned on a heel and ran across the hanger to the drop ship, where he was met by the team who was in charge of getting through the hoard of Stormtrooper who were in the process of trying to kill an innocent.

"Captain, are you ready?" The lieutenant asked seeing his leader with an expression that said it all, Finn was scared. Just months earlier he was in this predicament, at mosscanod.

"Captain, I trust you!" The other man said.

"That makes one of us." Finn said. He gulped, this is it, where I get my stipes.

The door hissed shut, and the transport took off.

* * *

 _With the air force_

Poe had always enjoyed the thrill of being in the cockpit of a X-wing, so it was no wander as to why he was the greatest pilot in the resistance.

"Lock S-Foils in attack position." He ordered.

All 40 X-wing pilots did so.

"Accelerate to attack speed."

Seconds later the two factions met headlong into conflict.

* * *

Three minutes went by after the first order made their presents known, and the squad of troops was already decimated.

Jack fired the last shot to take out the last trooper.

The team scanned the hall for any other threats. Nothing.

They lowered their weapons.

"Everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Miko said

"I'm good." Raf said.

"Rattled, but fine." Sierra said.

The police liaison got on the scene, guns drew.

"You three, put your hands in the air."

"Stand down officer, you know not of you're doing." Jack said.

"We're placing you under arrest for position of fire arms on school grounds."

"If that's the case arrest these people too…" He motioned to the dead troopers.

"Can't their dead." One officer said.

"And we would be to if not for use being armed."

The officers lowered their weapons, obviously considering the logic of Jack's words.

"Who are you?" The second officer asked.

"Commander Darby, the second of my family, and a leader of a team charged with protecting this planet." Jack said. That was the truth.

"Commander Jackson Lander Darby! It is good to see you." A new voice said. Everyone turned to the door to see a woman in her late 50's. she had several men and other humanoid figures with her all armed with similar looking rifles. Jack and his team holstered their weapons.

The woman approached the small team.

"I'm General Organa, of the resistance. And of no doubt, you have questions, all of which will be answered, but first we need to rescue your mother." She said.

"She's being threatened too?!" Jack said.

All he got was a nod.

* * *

 **Wham! I still like where this is going, If anyone reading this has ever played Star Wars Battlefront on the PS4 and the Force Awakens, you are going to understand where some of these scenes are coming from.**

 **So far no Decepticon activity, but make no mistake, there will be some fight scenes for them to meet "Prime Squad" and boy will the cons get it.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. The New Battlefront: Part Two

Prime Squad Chapter 3

The new Battlefront: part two

 _Jasper Regional Hospital_

June Darby was every amount of a confident woman that anyone would perceive her as.

Being a nurse had its advantages, if her son was injured (she would know, though how she did she couldn't tell you), she would be able to take care of him without rushing him to the hospital.

She could since when there is something wrong around him, or if there was something bad about to unfold and he was in the heat of it.

' _even without the autobots, there is more to us than what meets the eyes.'_ She mused

She walked out of a patient's room in the ICU and over to the computer, as standard procedure would have, update the patient's file or risk being sued.

Suddenly her senses lit up, but not with a firer pain, rather it was an intense since of the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

She turned to face the door on the other side of the room. Something wasn't right! Something on that side of the door was hostile with the intention of killing.

She dropped the clipboard, the audible _**clack, clack**_ filled the room, causing the other R.N.'s to look at her.

"June, are you okay?!" Janet Thomson asked her friend.

"Somethings not right, there is someone behind that door that's here to kill us." She said, _do you know how stupid that sounds?!_ She thought to herself.

Janet looked at her friend with an odd look.

Suddenly, June tackled her to the floor, just in time for several laser shots to go over head.

"Ha, see what did I tell ya?" June said. She pulled her gun and ready to return fire.

* * *

 _Jasper High School_

Jack was utterly confused, here standing in front of his team was an iconic character from an iconic movie, and on the ground was a group of deadly solders form the said movie. To be more accurate, Star Wars.

"My mother is being threatened as well?" Jack asked.

All he got was a nod.

An idea hit Jack like a bolt of lightning.

"We'll ground-bridge to the hospital!" Jack said, "It'll be faster than taking shuttle!"

The general nodded, and she turned to the crowd.

"Alright, one objective secure, one more to go. We are going to the hospital to provide back up to Captain Finn, and get my sister to a safe place."

"Who's your sister?" Jack asked curiously

"Your mother." She said.

Jack looked at her like she had just slapped him.

"I'll explain later, I promise." She said.

He just nodded. He called the base.

"Ratchet, I need a bridge to the hospital. I'll explain later I promise, but it's urgent!" He said.

"Thank you." Jack said as he hung up.

The worm hole opened in front of the team. Jack nodded to the strike around him.

And then the charged through the vortex.

* * *

 _Jasper Regional Hospital_

If June was scared, she didn't show it.

She has already returned several shots to the Stormtroopers, Killing one or more with every burst.

Suddenly the firing ceased coming over head. She took a peak over the counter only to see the Stormtrooper taking fire from the other side of the room.

"Wild." Janet whispered.

"You have no idea." June said to her friend.

A familiar vortex swirled to life right behind her, and a group of people poured out of it.

Jack and his team stopped at June, the others went by the engage the Stormtroopers.

Jack went to his knees by his mother to check on her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jack asked his mother.

June nodded, "I am now I have reinforcements." She joked.

"June?" A new voice said. The nurse turned her attention to the new comer.

"I feel like I know you?" June said after looking at the women for a moment.

"You should!" The woman said with a smile.

"General Organa? but you're…"

"In a movie, yes and no. I'll explain later, but right now we need to get you out of here!" The older woman said.

June nodded, "Okay, I'll go with, but with full explanation after we are safe." She said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Leia said.

The First Order has fallen back, and the resistance members all gathered around the Darby's

"Area secure, general." Finn said.

"Excellent work Finn." The general said.

"Ratchet?" Jack said to the medic over the phone.

"Yes Jack?"

"Get ready for company, and a lot of it."

"Jack, what Have I told you about this?"

"Don't worry, you'll like who I'm bringing in!" Jack reassured the C.M.O.

"If you say so." Ratchet said unconvinced.

A ground bridge opened up behind the strike team, and in an orderly fashion the teams filled into to the missile silo.

* * *

 _Autobot outpost omega one_

Optimus looked at the vortex, ready to receive whoever Jack and his team were bringing in.

Like always, Jack was first followed by Sierra, Miko, Raf, and June. And then the "company": several dozen humanoid figures that were not as such, and then some humans as well.

"Ah scrap, in the confusion we forgot our bags." Raf said.

"No you didn't." Leia said. She motioned a couple of people forward, who interned revealed the bags of the four teens.

"Thank you!" the four teens said in unison.

The vortex closed behind them.

"Alright Jack, explain yourself!" Ratchet said.

"Actually Ratchet, you are going to want to hear it from me." Leia said.

"How did you know my name?" Ratchet asked, startled by the turn of events.

"I'm the general of the galactic resistance, it's kind of my job to know who I'm about to talk to." She said smirking.

"General? My name is Optimus Prime, and I ask you this: How have you come to know about my team?" Optimus said to the leader.

"To understand that answer, you have to understand my family first. If you know anything about 'Star Wars' than you know of my brother, Luke. But what was not shown in the third episode, was a third child born to Padma, the third child was a girl, with jet black hair, and blue-grey eyes."

Everyone was quite as the general told the story

"It was documented, that the former senator did have three kids, but only two were introduced to the galaxy several years after the civil war started, I was introduced to the rebellion, Luke came in to the picture not too much longer. I'll save the pain of explanations because of no doubt you all know when and where my brother comes in. but in the third child, was escorted out of the Empire's reaches, with a lightsaber, mind you. But this little girl was escorted out past the outer Rim. To a solar system that had only one form of life: Human."

"Earth!" Raf said.

"Yes Raf, you are correct." Leia said.

"So who's your sister?" Sierra asked.

Leia looked at June, "I'm looking at her!" She said.

A silence washed over them as if it was flash flood. It was so quiet; you could almost hear the gears in the bot's processors trying not to overheat.

"No! that can't be Right, my true father was killed in a car accident, the same with my mother." June said, not believing what she was hearing.

"And yet you're force sensitive? Your son as well?!" Leia said.

"CRAZY COINENCADICE!" June said, still not buying it.

"Look down deep inside June! You know it to be true!" Leia said.

Tears were starting form in June's eye's.

"That can't be right, It's not true!" she said, her voice was starting to crack. (Think Episode Five Dramatic)

"Whoa, time out, Star Wars was solely for entertainment though! I don't see how that works!" Jack said.

"Think of it like this Jack, there was more truth behind those movies, than what was noted for." Leia said.

"But if…mom is Vader's daughter, then I'm his grandson and…" a dark realization hit him, and his expression changed with it, "Kylo Ren is my cousin." Jack about fell over after making the connection.

"Can't who your family is Jack, but you can you can change who you are as a person."

Her communicator beeped.

"Go!" Leia said.

"General, I am pleased to announce that The First Order has been pushed back!" Poe said.

"Very good commander, I will meet you at the rendezvous point!"

"Yes General!" Poe said. They ended the communications relay.

"Jack, on the behalf of team prime, I asked that you join us in making this alliance official."

"Me?!" Jack said. He didn't see that coming.

"Yes, you are the C.O. are you not?" Leia asked.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, he," Jack pointed at Optimus, "…is the commanding officer. I am merely the leader of this division." Jack said.

"Jack, I will permit you to sign on our behalf." Optimus said.

"Yeah, we have faith in ya Jack." Bulkhead said.

"I trust you partner." Arcee said.

"Yeah Jack, we'll be fighting beside legions, and they'll be helping us too!" Miko said.

June had finally calmed down, "I trust you too."

"I as well." Raf said.

Sierra walked up beside him.

"I know you think you don't deserve this honor Jack, but you do, that is part of the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place. Go sign that agreement, and together, we can end not just one war, but two." She said, looking at her boyfriend.

Jack looked at her. "Are you certain I'm worthy?" He asked.

"You. Have. No. Idea." She said.

He gave a sad smile. "I know your scared Jack, I am too, but that can't stop us from going forward." She said with determination in her voice.

He nodded, "Alright, I'll do it." Jack said.

"Atta boy!" She said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

They pulled apart from each other.

"Aright, let's make it official!" Jack said to his aunt.

She gave a nod of approval.

* * *

 _Kylo Ren's ship_

Cross legged in the middle of the room sat the former Ben Solo, meditating about his next target, Commander Jackson Lander Darby, his cousin.

An audible 'hiss' filled the room.

"Is he dead?" Kylo asked.

"No my lord, he…escaped." The admiral said.

"The next time you come in here, you better have his head on a silver platter, or yours will be in its place, am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord!" the admiral bowed and walked out.

"Soon cousin, soon." Kylo said.

* * *

 **Darkness! I bet you are all shaking in your boots for Jack!**

 **But I had fun writing it so that's all that really counts right? And what you think of Leia explanation, logical enough right?**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	4. New to The Alliance: Part One

Prime Squad Chapter Four

New to The Alliance: Part One

Outside of Earth's atmosphere sat a fleet of ships that if anyone who had seen Star Wars would be able to depicted that it was the galactic resistance's star fleet. Of course if anyone could see past the horizon they would have been able to see indeed the world was round rather than have to take science's word for it.

But you know people are ignorant like that, Fortunately, Jackson Darby was willing to keep an open mind about all this.

Did that necessarily mean that he agreed with it, no, but he was kind of compelled to believe it do to the little known fact that he just had a fire fight not just two hours ago with roughly 15 of so fictional characters, with weapons that shouldn't even exist. (now if that's not believable, tell me what even is)

And to add more fuel to the fire, his aunt was the general of the said army, an aunt he had no idea was even real, to say the whole situation was mind boggling would the biggest understatement anyone could come up with, but you know if you have an aunt that was a star in the movie that you mother grew up with and didn't even know that the two Skywalker kids were really her siblings, well you can sort out that confusion.

The GR-75 landed in the shuttle bay with its cargo, the officers of the resistance, and the reprehensive of Team Prime, ready to negotiate terms of service for both concerning parties of the new addition to the resistance.

Stepping off of the lift to the transport, Jack took in his surroundings. For someone who understood how the Star Wars Universe worked, he was not at all surprised with what he was met with, the main command ship's hanger was about as organized as it was in the movie "Return of the Jedi" X-wings lined up in one row, A-wings in the second, Y-wings in the third, and B-wings in the fourth, but the thing caught his attention, was the lack of the famous freighter the made the kessal run in twelve parsivels, The millennium-falcon.

Of course he wasn't about to question where it was (after all he had seen The Force Awakes).

But, that didn't stop a 'wow!' from leaving his mouth.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Leia said with a smirk.

"Heck yeah!" Jack replied.

Leia chuckled, "Your father's reaction was very much the same."

Jack stopped, he looked at his aunt as if she had just slapped him.

"M-my father, you knew my father?" Jack asked, not believing what he was hearing (Tally that up someone, how many 'unbelievable' things that make for Jack to go through in one day?).

"Oh yeah, one of my top lutenists?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Give me his full name and I might believe you." He said.

"Robert Jamison Darby. Commander, 'Rob' as we all called him."

Jack paled, "You mean my father lied to me all this time." he said.

"Yes and no, I'll explain everything on the bridge, but for now, do try to keep an open mind about this, I know it's confusing, but I just asked for your patients."

Now by this time everyone in the hanger had seen Jack, no doubt because of how much he looked like his father, and Jack felt their stares.

He shook his head not trying to think about how he was in his father's shoes in more ways than one.

He continued walking for a few moments until they got to a door _hiss_ is the sound it made when it slid open revealing a small room with no windows

 _An elevator!_ Jack mused.

Roughly 10 minutes later Jack followed Leia past another set of doors, where he was greeted by a window looking out into the vast ocean of stars.

"General on deck!" he heard a voice call out.

Immediately any conversation that was going on in the room ceased.

"At ease, at ease." He heard his aunt call out.

"Jack, find an open seat, some where up front if you can manage." She said to her nephew.

"Okay." Jack said.

He did just that, there on the other side of room laid an open spot that could fit three or four guys.

He slowly made his way across the room, but with every step he took, he could feel more eyes falling on his lanky form.

It wasn't necessarily intimidating because he could hear what the people of the room were saying. Everything between, "He looks familiar." To "I feel like I know that guy"

Finally, he reached the spot he was walking to, with a hushed room in awkward silence, Leia thought it best to start talking.

"Ten years have gone by since we lost Commander Darby, and while I know no one could fill the hole that was left in our ranks when he fell, there are still the places we can look to branch of on a whole other tangent."

"Many of you know that Commander Darby was married to my sister, Juniper Elizabeth Taylor, who now goes by June Darby."

"But what many of you don't know is: Commander Darby, had a son, who is among you at this very moment." No sooner did the last words leave her lips, did every pair of eyes fall on the raven haired teen in the corner.

"Solders of the resistance! I welcome the son of one our most respected commanders, Commander Jackson Lander Darby."

* * *

 **I know, I know it's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but hey, that what you get when no one says any thing.**

 **well anyway, the job I've had for about six weeks is starting to go far into left field, so beginning next month, I might be between jobs, and it will be a fever long gap (maybe) before I update again.**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below , and I'll see y'all later.**


	5. New to the Alliance: Part Two

Prime Squad Chapter Five

New to the Alliance: Part Two.

' _Commander?! Me?! In the ranks of the resistance?! No way?!'_ Jack thought.

"And he is to be respected as such, is any of that in any way unclear?" Leia said.

"NO MA'AM!" came a collective response for all the troops present.

"Exhalent, you are dismissed for now, but remain alert, the First order will be back."

Slowly everyone stood and made their way to the door, knowing that if anyone wanted to talk to son of the fallen commander, it would have to wait.

The room was finally clear of any stragglers save a few individuals, such as Ambriel Akbar, Commander Poe, Captain Finn, and two or three others.

"Jack. please come up here." Leia said to her nephew.

Slowly Jack strode to the table in the middle of the room.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, commander!" Akbar said with an extended hand.

Jack shook hands with the Ambriel.

"How did I get promoted so quickly? I mean I just got here!" Jack asked.

"Your welcome to asked any question you want Jack. But, as I promised, explanations, are here."

Jack just nodded, an unspoken 'okay' filled the ears of everyone there.

"When your father was 20, he had just married your mother, and he had just graduated from Army boot camp, top of his class, but when he was deployed to Afghanistan, he and his squad come across remits of the empire, a scout ship, if you will, and they took him captive."

"When word got the alliance that the empire has attacked here and has taken a hostage, we immediately took action, knowing that the victim won't be well forever at the hands of the empire."

"Long story short, when we rescued you father, he wanted to join our ranks, which we agreed to let him after he said he wanted to protect his family. Then he told us about his wife, which translated into my sister after I dug deeper…" Leia stopped when she saw Jack hold up his hand up.

"Okay you're 64? And my mother is in her late forties'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Padma died right after Luke was born, so how does that work?"

"Cryochamber." Leia said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It keeps someone from aging at a natural rate."

"And my father?"

"Was born a few weeks before the chamber was open."

Jack nodded, "Alright, but Star Wars, I saw the documentary for it, there weren't even plans for 5 and 6 In the beginning, where do thoughts movies come from if there weren't plans for such a thing?"

"You are right to question that Jack, and honestly, I'm glad that George Lukas made it convincing that it was all fake and 'almost' crashed and burned. But you are inclined to know that Lukas, grew up on Alderan, he and I were good friends before I became to be known as Princess Leia, and he said that 'all of this need to be made know to the galaxy.' I agreed, but he couldn't very well get everyone on Earth to have an open mind about it, so he created _'Star Wars'_ with the saying that, _'somewhere in this universe, these events could very well be happening'_ oh how true that was." Leia said to the newly promoted commander.

Jack, for his part, didn't say anything, he was in the process of digesting it all of which he just heard.

Slowly, Jack started to nod, "Alright, alright, I believe you now, I will allow The Resistance access to Outpost Omega One, but we will need your help to combat the cons, and I think I would like to get my team fitted for a few Starfighters…" Jack smiled, "…If that's possible?" he said.

"We can do that and much more," Leia said, "and we have plans on getting you a combat uniform, with modifications that you see fit." She finished with a smile.

"I would like that." Jack said, "But I think my team would like that as well." An unspoken question left his lips, and Leia nodded her head, "We can do that to, and If you want, we can change the color scheme of your chosen fighters."

"It would be good everyone here." Jack said, he already had an idea as to what paint jobs to have on the fighters.

Leia extended her hand to her nephew, "Welcome to the resistance, Commander Darby."

Jack grabbed the general's hand, and one firm shake later, the alliance was formed.

* * *

 **Oh slag! it's getting ready to down in China Town.**

 **So, the Resistance now has access to the Autobot HQ, and Leia has explained Star Wars in depth to her nephew, and has agrees to let Jack nd his team get fighter pilot training, and I think I pretty well have the Starfighter fitted for all of the team members.**

 **Miko-The Y-wing**

 **Jack-The A-wing**

 **Sierra-The X-wing**

 **and I'm thinking about Getting Fowler one of them as well**

 **Fowler-The Z-95 Headhunter**

 **And I thought about June and Raf as well. but, June doesn't seem to be like a pilot, and Raf, I think he's a little young for it, but if anyone wants to see him in the cockpit of one, most likely, It's going to be the B-wing.**

 **and the paint jobs,**

 **Jack-Red and cobalt blue (Optimus)**

 **Sierra-Dark blue and pink Highlights (Arcee)**

 **Miko-Hunter Green (Bulkhead)**

 **Fowler-Gun metal grey (His Jet)**

 **Raf-Sunshine yellow with black stripes (Bumblebee)**

 **and if I wanted to get June a fighter, it would probably be an E-wing, with and Orange and white (Ratchet paint job)**

 **But anyway, like always, think you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	6. The Box

Prime Squad Chapter Six

The Box.

Negotiations went as well as both sides had hoped, both sides being benefited hugely.

Outpost Omega One had become the common ground for bots and resistances alike.

The hanger in the back of the mesa became the primary 'on earth' hanger for the air force of the resistance, the place for repairs and anything else that might be in need for the air unit.

Now Fowler had been told about what was going on, and after Leia explained everything to the liaison, he accepted the terms that Jack had agreed to, and of course Fowler was skeptical to believe the events of Star Wars actually happening. But in any position, who wouldn't be?

Now that everything was settled at the base, Jack, June, and Sierra had gone back to the Darby Residents, there Jack explained a little bit more in depth about what is going to happen in the next few days.

"Leia said that in the box was a lightsaber of three-to-five lightsabers of the council members, but who they belonged to, wasn't confirmed." Jack explained.

"Well, looks like we better get to looking, I don't want Kylo Ren to find you without you being prepared to go toe-to-toe with him." June said, they broke apart to look for a box with Jedi marking.

June went upstairs to look in her room and the guest bedroom.

Jack went to the basement.

Sierra looked around the living room.

Several minutes later June and Sierra heard Jack call out with an instantly recognizing Texan accent, "Hey y'all I think I found it!"

June rushed down the stars to the living room at the sound of her son's voice, Sierra turned around to see Jack bounce up the stars with a metal box about four feet across, and two feet wide.

"I think this is it!" He said.

The two women gathered around the young man as he sat the box on the table, and began to open it.

Once the crate was open, Jack rummaged through the content.

his hand his something cold, check that several somethings cold, and one by one, he pulled out five lightsabers.

Ki-Audi-Mundi

Ala-Secura

Kit-fisto

Plo-Koon

Mace Windu

and then two matching hilts the Jack could only describe as Ahsoka's Grey blades.

* * *

 **Shortest chapter so far for this story I think, you know I might Kick it up a notch if someone would say something, But you know, no one will listen to me.**

 **So How did The Lightsaber of some of the most powerful Jedi get in the box, I can't tell you, why not? well how did Mosconnad get ahold of the skywalker's lightsaber, no one knows, so that's I'm going to leave it at that.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you like it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	7. New Enemies

Prime Squad Chapter 7

New Enemies

After several week of pilot training with Poe and other members of the air unit for the resistance, Jack, Miko, and Sierra were fitted with a fighter. (and if Poe said so himself, they were some of the best cadets to go through the training, and dare he believe it, they might actually be better than him)

Paint jobs for the fighter were in order and well… Miko couldn't resist getting the X-wing painted hunter green with a tan stripe.

Sierra went with Arcee's paint Job, most of her fighter was blue, with pink stripes running down both sides.

Jack's Fighter mimics Optimus Prime's paint Job, Red as the primary color the cobalt blue as the secondary.

But Jack's X-wing had a little more detail to it, in the position right under the glass of the cockpit, sat three emblems, the first was the American Flag, the second was the Autobot emblem, and the third was the emblem of the resistance.

Of course Sierra and Miko wanted the same, which were granted, with the condition that they take care of the fighter, which they agreed to.

Astromechs and protocol droids were paired up with the teens as well, Astromech's primary job was to keep the fighters in top condition, the protocol droids on the other hand, well to translate things, which Jack didn't really need, because he understood mores code, and several other languages.

The days at school that followed after the attack, proved to be a test for the team, as for no doubt the questions that were raised where as they expected.

Yet thoughs day's quite, compared to what was coming their way.

* * *

 _Star Destroyer Finalizer._

The sith commander of the first order paced among the ranks of the gathered troops, as well as General Hux, and Captain Phasma.

"Pardon me my lord but, what exactly are we waiting for?" asked the general of the first order.

"Waiting for our contacts, a group of know bounty hunters who were hired to go after Leia and Han Solo." Replied the former Ben Solo.

Hux said nothing, rather he just hummed in understanding.

Few moments later a ship exited from hyperspace and made a b-line for the hanger of the Finalizer.

After that Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma, and a few other Stormtroopers went to the hanger the welcoming committee for the hunters on the freighter.

Bossk, Dengar, IG-88, and Cad Bane exited the ship a few seconds later.

"So, from the transmission we received, you have a Jedi problem?" Came a scruffy voice laced with a heavy accent. Southern if one didn't know it was a western want-a-be known as Cad Bane

"And you want us-s-s-s-s to take of it?" The standing lizard like humanoid said right after.

"Indeed." The Sith replied.

* * *

 **So for star wars nerds like me we all remember the somehow satisfying death of two of the most beloved bounty hunters known as Greedo and Bobo Fett, because it's canon, I've decided that they will stay dead.**

 **So were does Cad bane come into all of this, within due time my friends, within due time.**

 **so here pretty shortly, most likely in the next chapter, I will have a fire fight between**

 **Jack, Sierra, Raf, and Miko Vs Bossk, Dengar, IG-88, and Cad Bane.**

 **location will be up to you mostly, but to be frank, I'm sure y'all will like where it goes down.**

 **Also, Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher, in her honor I will end the first Order in this story with style.**

 **but for now as always, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, follow, fav, and comment, and see y'all later!**


End file.
